The Sleepless Ninja and the Three Pure Blood Girls
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: New Jōnin Naruto Uzumaki is about to begin his first year at Hogwarts fallowing in the footsteps of his Nin-Witch mother and Wizard-Nin father. at Diagon ally he meets three interesting girls that he would die to protect. (Changed rating for suggestive themes and adult situations)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Book One the Sleepless Ninja and the Three Pure Blood Girls

Chapter one

Naruto was a boy of about four feet tall he was small for his age of ten but that did not stop him from being the best chunin he could be. He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar with a white swirl on the left side with a pen attached to a cord attached to the swirl. A second red swirl was on his back. He wore a pair of orange pants on, he had a holster strapped to his right leg and a second larger round one on attached to the back of his belt on the right side. He wore a head band with a metal plate with a stylized leaf emblem engraved on it. This headband kept his sun kissed blonde hair out of his eyes. His bright blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.

The boy was on his way to see the leader of his village the Hokage, after he had received message from an ANBU that the Old Man wanted to see him. After climbing the steps of the Hokage residents he sees man with shoulder length greasy black hair and a hook nose. He was wearing a black cloak or robe of some sort and holding an open hardcover book of some sort. The man seems familiar to the boy despite the fact that Naruto was shore he has never seen the man before. His deep black eyes fallowed him as he walked to the Hokages office door and knocked on it as he waved to the Hokages secretary.

A voice from behind the door says "come in" so Naruto opens the door and enters the office. Sitting in a large chare behind a desk is a small old man with a grey beard and black eyes. He was wearing a red and white robe with a pentagon shaped hat with the symbol for fire on it. The man's face was wrinkled with age and he had a few liver spots under his left eye. This man is the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and beside the old man was a fairly tall man with very long white hair pulled in to a pony tail at the back of his head and black eyes. The man had red lines going from the corner of his eyes down his cheeks and wore a kabuki inspired ninja outfit. This is one of the most powerful men in the hidden nations Jiraiya Namikaze a Wizard-Nin, Naruto's master and paternal grandfather and his paternal godfather. "What is gramps doing here old man? Did he get caught peeping on the woman's hot springs again and needed a reprimand or were you two using your crystal ball to watch the woman changing rooms in the hot springs again?" the small boy asks his grandfathers mentor the third Hokage and his grandfather figure.

"No Naruto Jiraiya has something to tell you." The old man says blushing at the boys comment. "Well what is it Grandpa?" the blond brat asks the tall man. "Congratulations Jōnin Naruto." Jiraiya tells Naruto as he through a scroll at the boy which hits the sun kissed blond boy in the head. "Could you say that again I think my ears are playing tricks on me? Did you cast a Genjutsu on me old man. Making me think I was the youngest Jōnin to in the history of the hidden leaf. I'm going to prank you so bad that Konohamaru will feel it. I'll start now with this Se-mmmhhh." Naruto's rant is stopped by Jiraiya before he can use his infamous Sexy jutsu on the old Hokage. "Naruto check the dam scroll I hit you with before you start throwing accusations like that at sensei." The second oldest man says to Naruto as he hands him the aforementioned scroll and removes his hand from the boy's mouth. Glaring at his grandfather he opens the scroll and unseals the contents.

Inside the scroll is an orange jōnin vest and Jōnin certificate that just needs his signature. The boy stars at it in shock for about three seconds before he jumps up and starts dancing around. "O-yah I'm the youngest jōnin in village history take that Itachi I beat you." After three minutes of this Jiraiya hits Naruto on the head to stop his antics. "Calm down brat and sign the thing and make it official, you hyperactive brat." Naruto takes a massively deep breath cosign the old men's ears to pop and then signs the certificate signifying that he is now a jōnin. Then he hits Jiraiya in the stomach "don't call me brat Pervy-Sage I'm a jōnin now respect that." Naruto yells at Jiraiya who immediately retaliates with a second blow to the head yelling "You're just a brat jōnin." Before Naruto and Jiraiya's squabble could become a large scale all-out fight that would destroy his office… again the Hokage clears his throat cosign the two to stop mid swing with Jiraiya holding Naruto by his jacket and Naruto's fist in Jiraiya's face. "Naruto as you know your mother was a Nin-Witch, a friend of hers is here and would like to talk to you." Hitting a button on his desk the old man says" you can come in now."

Severus Snape was sitting in the waiting room off the Hokage residents reading a book on potions that could no longer be produced called Potions Lost to the Dark Wizards of the Middle Ages volume two of three. He was reading about a powerful potion that could remove any curse from an object or intangible thing like a job position and even block the unforgivable curses for a period of twenty four hours. It was known by two names an official designation and a nickname. Its official designation was Curse Breaker. Snape however found its nickname to be far more amusing, the Holy Curse for its incredible ability to destroy and counter the Dark Arts. Unfortunately of ingredients the one it was depended on the most a plant called the Swirls Rose named for the swirl pattern in the center of its bud that was composed of seven petals.

It was whipped out in the early thirteen hundreds by the dark-wizard Lriws. The ingredients were seven grams of ground white oak bark, seven silver sickles, seven fluid milliliters of blessed wine, seven lamb hairs and seven dried petals and seven thorns from the Swirls Rose, brood in seven pints of Christian holy water in a number seven iron cauldron for seven hours. The complete potion would fill seven, number seven potion bottles. This potion is in a way the only known potion to be a form of true cure for lycanthropy and with one application of seven drops it could modify the mystic properties of lycanthropy virus to give the infected complete control of their transformation. It would also make the transformation of the infected painless like that of an Animagus. The virus or 'venom' of the werewolf would also be severely weakened to the point that if a person was bitten by a werewolf in full transformation it would only give an infection similar to that of a person bitten by an untransformed werewolf. This got him thinking of Remus Lupin a member of his tormenters from his days as a student of attending Hogwarts, the Marauders. The red head man had recently come to him in person to beg forgiveness for not stopping his friends from bulling him as a child. Well he did not completely forgive him saying as much to him, he did offer to brew him the wolfs-bane potion for just the cost of the ingredients, he even welcomed him to stay for tea after he picks up the potions. The man then hears the door to the waiting room open and the blonde boy he raised for two years well his grandfather reconfigured his spy network so the man could raise the boy himself. He watches as the boy waves at the secretary and then knocked on the office door. After the boy enters the room Snape goes back to his book, turning a page of the book he sees a picture of the rose. The rose's petals were a bright orange similar to the color of the boy's jacket. A few minutes later the secretary tells him he can go into the office.

To be continued…

Arthurs note: I have not read past the forth book. I also have not read the books in since book fours first printing so I will be using the harry potter wiki to get the main points of the stories.


	2. Teachers, Moving Preparations and Flower

Chapter two

Teachers, Moving Preparations and Flowers?

Snape opened the office door and allowed himself to smile as he saw the blonde boy stare at him. Now that he got a closer look at him he realized Naruto well having his father's coloring, he greatly resembled his mother. Snape briefly reminisced about the woman, Kushina Uzumaki, who was a sister to him and a fellow Slytherin, as all ninjas were due to the nature of their training. He remembered how she would always stand up for him when the Marauders were bulling him during their years at Hogwarts. Like the time she broke James Potters nose and jaw after he hung him by his ankles in their second year with a jinx. Or the time she broke three of Sirius Blacks ribs as well as cracking his left eye socket in their third year at school when the man had hit him with a blasting curse. She also comforted him when he lost the friendship he had with his one true love Lily Evans.

He was shocked when Kushina had asked him to be the maternal godfather of her son and He was devastated when she died. But when he learned that little Naruto would be put into an orphanage for two years before his grandfather could take him in. He offered to fulfill his duty as one of the boy's godfathers. He took the babe into his home and raised him for the two years. About three weeks later the potters were killed and he had to admit to himself that if he was not responsible for Naruto he would have fallen on his wand. But for now the time for reminiscing had come to an end. It was time to for him to reintroduce himself to his godson.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here because it's time for you to begin your education in the ways of the magic, like your mother and father before you." Snape begins. "As per the agreement between the First Hokage and the Ministry of Magic you will need a guardian for the seven years you will be attending Hogwarts. You will also be living in the magical and muggle world for the time you are attending Hogwarts. The reason for the appointment of a guardian is because in the muggle world you need to be eighteen to be considered a legal adult, but the Ministry doses recognize the fact that you are an adult.

Now normally you would receive this information from a letter along with the name of your appointed guardian, but you're a special case since I am your maternal godfather. I asked Professor Dumbledore to allow me to inform you personally. And because of my status as your godfather I will be your guardian in the muggle world. Now let if you would allow it let me be the first to congratulate you earring the rank of jōnin, your parents would be proud. Now do you have any questions about what I just told you?" Snape asks Naruto.

"When will we be leaving?" the small boy asked the wizard. "We will be leaving after we get your stuff together. I will answer any other questions you have on later now. Now I have a few more things to tell you before we go starting with a question I have for you. Do you have Magic Induced Sleeplessness and if you do how severe is it. The reason I ask is there are some additional rules that pertained ninja students who have this condition who attend Hogwarts."

…

Magic Induced Sleeplessness or MIS is a condition that all witches and some wizards of the hidden continent of Mu suffer from do to their high levels of chakra. (Mu is the name I have given the elemental nations. Mu is a theoretical lost continent in the Pacific Ocean. In this story the word Mu is also used to describe a something form the continent too.) Individuals with this condition require a lot less sleep then normal people after they reach the age of five. At age five naps are no longer needed and the chakra system has stabilized.

Most people with this condition only need a minimum of seven hours of sleep every three days and a maximum of six days awake before they need to sleep for more hours. The ministry of magic keeps records the cases of MIS for study. The most severe case as of 1980 is Kumogakure Jinchūriki Killer B, who only needed to sleep a minimum of seven hours every six days and a maximum of eight days before needing more than eight hours of sleep. People with this condition cannot sleep before the minimum number of days has passed. The more chakra a person has at age five the longer they must stay up. Note only wizards with sage potential suffer from condition this but all witches suffer from this condition.

…

"Yes I do have MIS and I only need about eight hours every fifteen days minimum my maximum is twenty days awake before I need more sleep." Naruto says answering Snape's first question. This shocked Snape since this was the worst case of MIS he had ever heard of, by more than double the minimum amount time they need to be awake for someone with this condition.

Snape begins to use his chakra sensory abilities to see just how much chakra Naruto has. At first he cannot feel a thing from Naruto. So Snape deduce that Naruto is very skilled at hiding his chakra so he looks deeper into Naruto chakra system. He is instantly blinded by Naruto's chakra, which to Snape is now shining brighter then the sun. Naruto's chakra is so massive Snape can barley feel the large chakra pools of the Hokage and Jiraiya. Quickly mastering his emotions he cast a wand less healing spell to get rid of his new headache. He responds to Naruto. "Well that is impressive you must have been born with a lot of chakra. Now the rules ninja attending Hogwarts are as follows":

Ninjas of Genin or higher are allowed to train in the forbidden forest.

All ninjas are allowed to go to Hogsmeade without a parent or guardian signature on the permission slip in their third year.

Ninja of chunin or higher can go to Hogsmeade regardless of year.

Ninjas with MIS are allowed to go to Hogsmeade at night as long as they are back in time for class.

Ninjas with MIS can have up to three friends accompany them after curfew but only until 1AM and the ninja themselves are allowed to wonder the halls and grounds of Hogwarts at all hours as long as they do not disturb the sleeping students and faculty and fallow the school rules.

"Do you understand these rules Naruto?" Snape asks the boy. "Yes Professor I do." Naruto tells the man. "Now let's be on our way to your home Naruto we need to pack. And outside of school and after classes are over you may call me Snape or Severus if you want." Snape tells the boy. "Ok Snape" the boy says with a smile on his face. "Just let me say something to Jiraiya before we go." Naruto says looking at Snape who nods ok.

"Congratulations Hokage-Sama your newest jōnin offers his humble and sincerest apology that he cannot be in attendants for your coronation ceremony, as he has an important mission to attend to." Naruto says with a straight face and a bow. The old man smirks and says "I humbly accept your apology may your blades be sharp and your chakra be plentiful." Jiraiya tells Naruto." Now that must of hurt you, being so serious, so here is some ryō why don't you and Snape here get lunch before you pack up. I will tell your squad that you will be on a leave of absence.

Now I expect you to be stronger then you are now both as a wizard and a ninja when you get back. If you need scrolls or other manuals just send a messenger toad to me and I'll send them. Naruto I expect you to visit during summer. And Naruto I hope you meet some nice girls well your there after all you are registered in the CRA as well as an Alpha Uzumaki." Jiraiya tells Naruto with a small perverted smile. Naruto then grabs a book off the shelf and chucks it at Jiraiya's head, who just caches the book laughing but he does not see the Explosive Pepper Bomb tag attached to the book. Naruto immediately grabs Snape and drags him out of the office laughing as Jiraiya erupts in a cough fit.

After Naruto calms down outside of the Hokage residents he begins leading Snape to his favorite restaurant in the village. As they walk there Snape tells Naruto about what he will need for his first year at Hogwarts as well as what classes he will be taking, with a brief description of what he will be learning in each of them.

When they arrive at their destination Naruto proudly declares as they step though the curtain "Behold Ramen Ichiraku home of the best ramen in the universe. Hey old man Teuchi give me a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillets and keep them coming. And Get my man Snape here whatever he wants too."

Naruto yells with great enthusiasm as he sits down in his favorite stool. As Snape sits down next to Naruto Teuchi looks up. "Haven't seen you around here in about eight years, what have you been up to Snape, you still like rousted chicken ramen with extra vegetables?" the old ramen chef asks Snape with a smile. "Correct Teuchi I still like rousted chicken ramen with extra vegetable. I am still teaching potions at Hogwarts. I did start supplying rare and hard to make potions to a variety of shops in the Magical world during my downtime. I also am now supply extremely hard to make medical potions for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. How is your daughter doing Teuchi I don't see her in the stand." Snape asks the old chef.

"She is doing well she is at school now. She's getting good grades too I am so proud of that girl. She does work here part time after school though. Now Naruto if Snape is here I assume that you will be starting at Hogwarts in September so let's send you off right Snape your bowl is free and Naruto your first bowl is free, I am not going bankrupt filling your black hole of a stomach." Teuchi says with a laugh as he starts making them there food.

"So Naruto what classes are you looking forward to during your first year at Hogwarts?" Snape asks Naruto who is violently twitching well waiting for his ramen. "Well I'm looking forward to Potions because it seems like making them is like making seals, hard but very rewarding when you get them right. And the defense against dark arts sounds fun, but I would rather learn the curses branch of the dark arts do to their strong combat applications. Transfigurations sounds useful for if I run out of weapons in battle. And finally flying sounds like it would be fun." Naruto says with a smile.

Snape is impressed by Naruto response because most just say that they are interested in flying. Snape decides to ask a few more questions about his ninja skills. "I know a few ninja skills nothing much since I am only about a sixteenth Mu on my father's side. But I can use seals and I am a very accomplished sensor. Might I inquire about your ninja abilities?" Snape asks Naruto. "Sure Snape. As you know I just made jōnin. I am very skilled in ninjutsu do to my ridiculously high chakra reserves. Do to my Uzumaki and Namikaze heritage I am very skilled with seals. I am a Class 2 Seal Master and am trying to get my Class 1 certification. Due to my Senju heritage I am extremely gifted in the creation of new jutsu. I cannot do genjutsu because of my ridiculously high chakra reserves but I can break them. I can summon the toad clan and am sage though them so I can sense chakra though nature energy. I am also able to summon snakes from the king cobra branch of the snake clan. That's all you're going to get from me for now since most of that is in my public Ninja file. I'll tell you more when you have earned more of my trust." Naruto tells Snape.

"You may be my godfather but that does not mean I fully trust you will all my secrets yet. The reason I know you're my godfather is form a letter I got form my mother, when I made chūnin, that she left in case she died from child birth. She gave a very good description of you in it." Naruto tells the Snape and as he finishes speaking there food comes. "That's fine for now Naruto I was not expecting you to tell me much about your skills. Now let's eat well the food is hot we can talk more when we are done eating." so the two crack open a pair of chopsticks and begin to eat.

…

After Naruto fishiness his tenth bowl and Snape finished his second bowl because he had not had ramen form Ramen Ichiraku in a long time and wanted to have more, they get up to leave. They walk in comfortable silence until they get to Naruto's apartment. After taking off their shoes Naruto terns to snap and ask him a question. "Did you know my mother was the Jinchūriki for the nine tailed fox?"

Snape could sense the nervousness in Naruto's voice even though it was well hidden. So Snape gives him a more comforting version of his smile and says. "Yes Naruto I knew she was the container for the fox, I was also made aware of the fact that you hold the beast as well so don't worry about that. After all I did raise you for the first two years of your life. And I know you're not the beast, after all I am a class 1 seal master." Snape reassures Naruto.

"Since you took a leap of faith and told to tell me about the fox I have an offer for you. As you must know you need to apprentice yourself to a Class 1 Seal Master in order to get your Class 1 certification. So I offer you the chance to apprentice yourself under me. I will not only teach you the most advanced ways of the Sealing Arts, I will also teach you all I know about potions and curses too." Snape tells Naruto but before the now exited boy could reply he holds his hand up to stall him.

"But if you accept my offer I will except nothing short of excellence form you. I will also grade you far harsher in my class than any other student. I will expect you to do everything as perfectly as humanly possible in class because I will have taught you how to understand and appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses by the start of the school year."

"It will not be easy there is little if any waving of a wand in potion making. Potion making is like seals and cooking you must fallow the directions precisely with few mistakes to get a good potion. I will not only be teaching you the difficult skill and exact art of brewing a potion properly and helping you learning the complex art of making seals, with only your chakra as the medium. I will teach you how to bottle glory and luck, how to brew fame and honor, I will also teach you how to put a stopper on death itself…for a time."

"I will teach you how to brew a potion in a shorter time with greater results. But I will also teach you the hardest skills of all, how to craft your own seals and brew potions that don't even exist yet. Now Naruto do you expect my offer to teach the things I offer you? It will be one of the hardest non-physical things you will ever do." Snape tells Naruto in his most serious voice. A voice that also contained all the passion he had for the skills is offering to teach Naruto.

Naruto gets on his hands and knees in a formal bow."I would be honored to learn all you would teach me Master Snape." Naruto says. "Rise my apprentice, after we are done packing your things we will return to the Hokage residents, to fill out the proper forms for the apprenticeship. Now let's get to packing your things." Snape tells the boy as they enter the apartment's living room. After sealing all of Naruto's things into a scroll Snape terns to Naruto and asks "is that everything Naruto?" Snape asks the boy.

"Well can we bring my greenhouse to? If we can't we will have to stop at the Yamanaka flower shop so they can attend to my plants well I'm gone." Naruto asks his new Master. "It depends on how much space it will take up. So why don't you show me your greenhouse and we will see" Snape tells Naruto. Smiling the boy drags the man to the roof were a six foot by five foot rectangular greenhouse sits. Seals cover the outside of the greenhouse to help regulate the proper conditions for the plants inside. "Naruto your greenhouse will fit in my back yard so let's seal it up and bring it with us. But before we do that why don't you show me what you are growing in it." Snape tells Naruto. Smiling Naruto walks up to the door and pushes some chakra into a seal were the lock would be and the door opens. "We will key you to the seal latter. Now let me give you the grand tour." Naruto shows Snape the various plants and vegetables he is growing, from tomato plants to strawberries. There were some common and rare herbs that Snape new had healing properties but were hard to grow. Then they come to a door at the end of the greenhouse.

"Now I will show you my babies, the national flowers of my mother's former home country." Once again Naruto pushes some chakra into a seal and opens the door. Several bushes with bright orange roses that have a swirl pattern in the center of the bulbs are reveled to the men. "Behold the Swirls Rose, the national flower of the former Land of Whirlpools." Naruto tells Snape proudly. "The ones I am growing here are from the Uzumaki clan compound that used to reside in the now destroyed hidden village of Uzushiogakure. I also have several pressed and preserved roses saved in one of my trunks we packed, thorns and all. Since the petals make a delicious tea when you add green tea leafs and some lemon skin shavings to it. The thorns remove the bitter taste of some medicines replacing it with a sweet taste. So it makes it easier for parents to get their kids to take the medicine." Naruto tells Snape with pride, Snape just stares at the flowers in shock.

To be continued.

Notes:

The agreement between the ministry of magic and the first Hokage are as follows:

1. All witches and wizards from Konohagakure will attend Hogwarts School of witch craft and Witchcraft and Wizardry.

2. To comply with the laws of the world outside of Mu all students will be assigned a guardian to blend into the world regardless of ninja rank.

3. To better help ninja and civilians integrate into the magical world the students will stay with their guardian until they graduate from Hogwarts or are expelled.

4. After a student graduates they will be allowed to stay in the magical world should they chose but all ninja must return to the village should war break out, or their services are needed. And all ninja must keep up their training until their contract for ninja service expires. Then said ninja will be allowed to renew their contract if they choose.

5. Should war be declared in Mu all ninja wizards and witches will be recalled form the magic world immediately to help defend the village, but should the magic world be at war a small force of ninja will be allowed to stay, but the strongest ninja will be called back regardless of the state of the magic world.

6. Should no war be ongoing in Mu Konohagakure will send its ninja to help the Ministry if the ministry is at war with a dark witch/wizard his/her followers.

7. The ministry and other citizens of the magic world will be allowed to hire ninja form Konohagakure in times of peace as long as it's through proper channels.

8. Hogwarts will send the wizard-nin the information for school as well as informing them who their guardian will be.

9. A student's guardian must be able to practice magic.

10. If the student is genie rank or higher they are considered an adult in the magical world, but still require a guardian in accordance to Muggle law.

Why the Hashirama chose Hogwarts as the school for Konohagakure.

He was a student there and he met his wife Mito there. So he knew the school was reputable and among the best in the world. So he would not have to worry about his citizen's education. For the resin MIS all ways affects witches see my story My Naruto laws. 

Teuchi is a Squib.


	3. Paperwork and Moving

Chapter three

Paperwork and Moving

Blinking Snape comes to realizing someone is shaking him. Looking down he sees Naruto looking at him with mild concern. "You ok Master Snape you just spaced out there for a second. So do you like my pretties? They were hard raise at first; it took me a year to get the first bulbs, but after I got the first one the rest was extremely easy to grow." Naruto states proudly when Snape suddenly starts digging through his pockets looking for something. Finally he pulls out a book and starts flipping pages until he finds the page he is looking for.

On that page is a picture of the very same rose that is staring him in the face. "Naruto… I know what the first potion I will teach you to make will be. We will start after we pack this up and get apprenticeship officially sanctioned by the Hokage and the Ministry." Snape tells Naruto with a level of excitement normally unheard from the man.

So they seal up the greenhouse, in a green scroll and put it with the rest of Naruto's things. They leave the apartment locking the door behind them and head back to the Hokage building. After entering the Hokage's office and filling out the required paperwork they are called into the Hokage's office. "Hello again Naruto, Severus what can I do for you, I thought you had already left for London." The Third asks them. "We are just dropping off this form for Naruto to become my apprentice. I'm sure you know about his interest in becoming a Class 1 Seal Master. I happen to be one myself. My credentials are all on the forum."Snape tells the old man as he hands him the form.

"Have a seat well I look over It." the Hokage tells the two motioning them to the comfortable seats in the office. About five minutes latter the Hokage addresses them. "Your credentials are very impressive Severus. So it states here you were apprenticed under Naruto's mother, Kushina of the Uzumaki clan. Not many can claim to be an Uzumaki trained seal master anymore." The Hokage then stamps the form and signs it. "I will also fill out the appropriate forms with the Ministry so you can teach Naruto about potions and the combat branches of magic, as I'm sure Naruto has asked about them or he will in the future." the Hokage tells Snape with a smile.

These shocks Snape since he thought it would take the two months it took for Kushina to take him as her apprentice. So Snape voice his thoughts "Why are you approving this so fast it took two months for my apprenticeship to Kushina to go though?" Snape asks the old man. "Yours took so long because Kushina had to finish her test to get her Class 1 certification. With the war going on at the time it took a bit longer for the results to get though, normally it only takes two weeks for the test results. Then another two weeks more for the apprenticeship to go though. The other reason is I owe Naruto, a lot for how he has been treated in the village. Do to my grief at losing my wife I made the mistakes that harmed Naruto in the long run."

"Well he has not been physically harmed by the villagers, for the most part; he has however been ostracized by civilians and some of the ninja population. He has been beaten a couple of times before he became a ninja at six but those were just a handful of drunken fools. They are regretting there decision for attacking a child by having to sit in their cell at hells-gate prison, for another five years. So anything I can do for Naruto, will get done in a very timely fashion and done personally by myself." the Hokage tells the two.

"Now you should receive a letter by owl in a couple days from the Ministry of Magic saying that the apprenticeship has been approved. Jiraiya has a friend that owes him a favor in the Department of Magical Apprenticeships. I'm shore he will use that favor to get this pushed though. So I would like you two to wait to get Naruto his wand until you receive the letter. Have a good day you two. Naruto I hope you will visit a soon to be retired old man over the summer to give him a bit of company. Now if that is all I have to get back to the work." The old man tells the two men as he waves them off. As the two leave the office they here a pained yell of "How the hell did the paperwork grow so fast when no one else has been in here." Snape and Naruto look at each other and shrug and keep walking.

As they reach the end of the village Snape grabs Naruto's shoulder "This may fell a bit weird but I'm going to use a magic known as Apparition and it's never pleasant for a first timer so please just bare with it." Naruto nods his head and the two disappear with a barely audible pop.

The two reappear in side Snape's home on Spinner's End with Naruto looking no worse for wear. "I forgot that this magic is similar in effect to the Body Flicker you ninja are so fond of employing, but not so much that it wouldn't affect you. I am impressed with you already my young Apprentice." Snape tells Naruto with a small smile. "Welcome to my home Naruto I know it's not much but its home. Your room will be on the second flooring fallow me." And with that the two get Naruto settled in. After they finish setting up Naruto's greenhouse in the back yard Naruto yawns. "Well Master Snape it's the first day I am able to sleep so I'm going to head to bed." Naruto tells Snape. "I shell retire for the evening as well Naruto. After breakfast I will begin your introduction to the fine art of potion brewing. Good night Naruto may you sleep well." Snape tells the boy as Naruto shouts you to from the stares.

…

Naruto wakes up at five the next morning, changes into some orange jogging cloths and heads down stairs. He sees Snape wearing pair black of sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He is drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning Naruto I was just getting ready to take my morning run if you would like to join me?" Snape asks Naruto. "I think I will come along Master. Let's see if you can keep up old man." Snape just smirks at Naruto. "We will be joining London's Running Wizards Club in ten minutes grab something to tide you off until breakfast then." Snape tells Naruto who goes to the fridge and grabs a carton of milk and a glass from the cupboard. After poring himself a glass of milk he returns the carton to the fridge and sits down next to Snape at the table. Ten minutes and a second glass of milk and cup coffee latter Snape grabs Naruto's shoulder and they disappear with a small pop.

…

Lucius Malfory was a pale man with white hair and cold grey eyes housed in a pointed face. He was the current head of the London Running Wizards and a member of the board of governess for Hogwarts. He was of forth generation Mu wizard heritage from the Kaguya clan. He had unfortunately inherited a deluded form of there aggressiveness that could only be tempered by love. He had caused a lot of trouble at Hogwarts when he was young and was on the verge of being expelled during his second year due to his aggressive nature. Then he met first year student Narcissi Black. Narcissi Black was the youngest of the Black sisters. He fell in love with the woman the minute he saw her. Being a bold man he sought her out the next day and offered to show her around the school they have been together ever since.

To be continued

Sorry for such a short chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop.

Notes:

Wizards and witches with Mu ancestry often have more chakra then most people and need to expel that chakra by partaking in some form of physical exercise. This will only affect a family for four generations.

In modern times a lot of wizards and witches with Mu ancestry take up jogging to burn off their extra chakra. They usually meet up as part of a club every day to jog together regardless of blood status. The clubs compete in 22.2 km marathons once a month for a chance to qualify for a 44.4 km marathon race for the coveted Chakra Cup. Only sixteen clubs from around the Wizarding world compete in this marathon that is held in a different city each year and only six members from each club can compete. Last year London's own Running Wizards barely lost to the Tokyo's Jogging Wolfs for the cup they hope to capture it this year. The Chakra Cup marathon is held every year on September 1st.


	4. Breakfast and Malfoy's

Chapter four

Breakfast and Malfoy

Lucius head snaps in the direction he hears a pop as he sensed a massive chakra source appearing out of thin air. The chakra source was so massive that it dwarfed all the other chakra signatures in the area. He summons from a seal on his right forearm his walking stick which contained his wand. Thanks to a special seal his friend Snape made he could transfigure the snake head handle of the walking stick into a blade of about a foot in length, without affecting the shielding charm he had enchanted it with. Preparing to defend the other members of the running wizards from whatever he was sensing. He may be a rotten bastard most times (and took some pride in that), but in his own way he was a good man. He cared about his family, friends and those who are a part of the running wizards, a group he had been a part of his entire life.

As a matter of fact he had earned his position as head of the club from his mother. She was a harsh taskmaster that he got his Kaguya blood from. She taught him how to use a spear, sword and the traditional and very brutal Kaguya forms. She would always say " Your part Kaguya you should know how to fight without magic." whenever he complained about learning how to fight. The first time she said this she explained the reason to him. "What if you lose your wand? With the skills I'm teaching you will be able dodge a spell flung at you and get your wand back even if you have to kill them with your bare hands." When he challenges this she handed him her wand and step back twenty paces and told him to cast sparks at her. He complied and next thing he knew he was on his back and his eye hurt baldly. She then picks up her wand kissed his eye and healed it, he was five at time. He never complained again.

But now was not the time for reminiscing danger was at hand. He calmed down when he saw Snape with a small boy. He recognized the peculiar birthmarks on the boy's cheeks, identifying the boy as Snape's godson, Naruto. He had brought the boy with him on a visit the day Naruto was released from hospital, looking of advice about raising a child. He and his Lovely Flower, Narcissa, gave him some tips about how to handle a new born baby. They also taught him how about feeding a baby, giving them a bath, changing a diaper and other things of that nature.

On the insistence of his Lovely Flower, Snape and the boy had moved in with them for after Snape had found the Potters dead. Snape had moved out a year after Naruto was returned to Mu. Two years ago Snape had privately admitted to Lucius that if it was not for the Malfoy's he would have killed himself after Naruto had been returned to Mu and the boy's grandfather. This had shocked Lucius that the man had trusted him enough to confide this information to him. Snape was then added to the small list of people he considered family outside his actual family.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, I trust you remember my godson Naruto. He decided to join us on are daily run. Naruto this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy you won't remember them, but we lived with them for the two years you lived with me as a baby. "Snape tells Naruto.

"It's good to see you again Naruto I am Lucius Malfory." Lucius tell Naruto as he holds his hand out to Naruto. Naruto takes Lucius hand and shakes. They begin a contest of strength squeezes the others hands till the other flinches. Lucius also did this to get a better feel on his chakra. You see Naruto's chakra was so large physical contact was required to get a feel of his chakra. Lucius was curious about abut the boys chakra nature and how the demonic chakra was mixing with his chakra. To make sure it was not cosign harm to the boy because Naruto was quite short for a boy of his age. He was surprised when he felt the sage chakra in the boy. "Impressive you have had sage training." A flinching Lucius tells Naruto as he lets go of his hand. Naruto looks at Lucius with suspicion in his eyes. "I'm a chakra sensor and I have written a book on the history of the sages and have interviewed your grandfather for the book. That's how I know what sage chakra feels like." Lucius explains to Naruto. "You may have heard of it The Art of the Sages by Kaguya Suiluc my pen name." Lucius explains to Naruto. "We will talk more after the run." and with that the running wizards began their run.

Since it's a Friday Lucius always takes the cub to a local dinner to treat them to breakfast as he does every Friday. The diner is one of the few Muggle establishments that Lucius frequents. He may have thought wizards were superior to Muggles, but unlike some members of other pure blood families, he knew that you could not have wizards without the Muggles. As a matter of fact the only Muggles he truly hated were of the Roberts family, for what a member of there family did to his wife when they were still dating. The man had tried to rape her and since they were under age, only fifteen, at the time they did not have their wands. The man had pulled his lovely flower into an ally as he was getting them some fish and chips from locale stand nearby. When he got there food she was nowhere to be found so he stretched out his senses to find her. He sensed her chakra coming from a nearby alley and he also felt great fear coming from her as well as a male chakra signature extremely close to her. He dropped the food and ran full tilt to the ally.

There he found Narcissa bleeding from a wound on her back above her right kidney and her pants and underwear around her knees. The man was just about to take out his member when Lucius rushed him. This was the first time he ever used the Kaguya forms in a fight and it was also the last time he would use the Kaguya forms in a fight. The man was permanently crippled by Lucius. Lucius also barely avoided doing time in a juvenile detention center for first degree assault with a deadly weapon do to his training. The only thing that saved him was old a grey haired catholic priest with red eyes and three odd red facile scars, two under his eyes and one on his chin like three slashes from a blade. The priest had witnessed what happened in the ally and was about to intervene before Lucius showed up and handled it himself. But this is a different story.

Lucius shakes his head to get rid of the bad memories as he sits down with his wife along with Snape and Naruto. A waitress gives them there menu. "What would you guys like to drink?" the woman asks as she pulls out a pen and pad "three coffees and what would you like Naruto?" Malfoy asks Naruto "a glass of milk please." the boy states.

Narcissa smiles at the boy as he looks at the menu "do you need help with the menu Naruto and I'm Lucius wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black by the way." As Naruto looks up from the menu " no Mrs. Malfoy I do not I can comprehend all languages and speak them as well. This shocks not only Narcissa but everyone at the table. The woman is the first to get over her shock "you're an Omnes tongue. There have only been fifteen confirmed recorded cases of people being Omnes tongues in the history of the Wizarding world. And that includes the continent of Mu." The shocked woman expresses to the men at the table. "Is that what it is called who knew? And is it really that rare?" the boy states to the group of adults. "Yes Naruto it is. Even understanding one type of animal language is rare but to understand them all is the rarest gift a wizard or witch can have. You are truly a blessed young man." Narcissa explains to the boy she goes on to mention that the last confirmed case of Omnes tongues is a wizard from Kumo named Killer Bee. The three continue to chat as Naruto orders a massive amount of pancakes and a plate of corn beef hash. The others get omelets. The adults stare in shock as the boy devours six ten cake stacks of pancakes the size of a dinner plate. The boy lets out a small burp as he rubs his comically engorged stomach. "Excuse me. What did I miss some crumb?" the boy asks the adults with a confused look on his face.

To be continued


	5. The force or the Universes Chakra

Chapter five

The force or the Universes Chakra

Narcissa was the first to recover from her shock remembering that the boy used to eat four bottles of formula for a meal as a baby. Also being a sixth generation descendant of the Sarutobi she had a strong thirst for knowledge which fit well with her job at the ministry before she got pregnant with her darling little dragon. (She would be going back to that after Draco started school. She would also admit the boy was a bit of a brat but she loved him anyways. She also helped her husband with his book.) She researched the wizards and witches from Mu for several texts for Hogwarts for the sections on the Mu. She also did the research on the clans of Mu for the Newt level classes on Mu clan history. So she knew that the Uzumaki clan, do to their longevity and massive chakra reserves they had a very high metabolism and needed to consume a massive amount of calories to maintain there chakra reserves. But part of their bloodline of creation they could for a period of a week an Uzumaki could survive on no food with nine-tenths of the massive chakra still usable after rest and some water. But they would have to consume a massive amount of food after the week was up to stay at peek operating condition, if they do not they would only have about four-tenths of their chakra refilled until they could replenish their chakra with a massive meal. She also knew that a Jinchūriki needed double the amount of calories to operate properly. So she was not as surprised as the other two when she saw how much the boy ate. "I see you still have a massive appetite Naruto." the woman tells the grinning boy as he smiles contently.

"That I do Mrs. Malfoy but I think I keep most of my manners as I ate." The blond responded to the woman's comment. At this the two men at the table come out of there shock and share look. "That reminds me Lucius there is something I could use your assistance with." Snape tells the blond haired man. "And what would that be Snape? It's not like you to ask for assistance unless it's something important." Lucius asks the dark haired man. "Well it will be in your official capacity as a fellow Experimental Potioneer. It has come to my attention that a certain lost ingredient has been found and I would like to attempt the potion. But as you know it is required that two people with an Experimental Potioneer license are required to be able to attempt a lost potion for documentation reasons. So I thought you and your wife could have come over for dinner today and well we do the potion?" Snape tells the blond haired man being intentionally vague about the potion.

Lucius new that Snape would not be so vague about an old potion unless it was something that was either sensitive, dangerous or both. "That would be nice since it's just the two of us until Draco returns home next week. The little tyke is at his grandmothers for holiday." The man checks his wrist watch seeing it was about noon now " well shell we be there at say four that will be enough time for us all to get cleaned up and you time to get more food for the bottomless pit here, If that's ok with you my Lovely Flower." The man asks his wife. "It would be good to have dinner with Snape again it's been two long. I could tell Naruto a few things about his mum well you two are doing the potion. After all the two of us were close for the two years we were at Hogwarts before I graduated. Its settled we will see you at four Snape, Naruto." the woman tells the two.

As Naruto reaches for his wallet to help pay for his meal Lucius stops the boy. "It is ok Naruto I always treat the club to breakfast every Friday so this is my treat." The man tells Naruto. "But I eat a lot I should help with the bill and I am not part of the club." Naruto protests what the man had told him. "You are part of the club now since you currently reside in the London area and are of Mu ancestry and any one with Mu ancestry is considered part of the club." Lucius tells the boy who looks like he is about to argue more.

"Naruto can you cook" Lucius asks the boy before he can protest more. "Yes why?" Naruto asks the man. "Then I'll tell you what why don't you make dinner for us to make up for your bottomless pit of a stomach. That is how you can pay me back if you feel the need to help pay this time. But I assure you I am not going to be put in the pore house for treating you to a meal every Friday you run with us. Consider them a gift to make up for missing eight years of birthday and Christmas gifts after you make us dinner ok. By the way I won't take no for an answer." Lucius tells the boy. "Fine but you better be ready for a big dinner." the boy tells the man pouting.

"Now I understand that you're a sage but did you know you can unlock your ability to sense chakra… without needing to enter sage mode. As a matter of fact this can be learned fairly quickly if you would like to learn I could teach you right now. It would be a good time since there are two sensors here to answer any questions you might have. If you don't want to try now I could always teach you latter." the man says to Naruto. The boy puts on a contemplative look for about two minutes. "Let's do it now since there are a lot of higher chakra signatures around here since it is a club for wizards and witches with Mu heritage." Naruto tells Lucius with a smile.

"Well then close your eyes and feel for the nature chakra all around us but don't start drawing it into yourself. And when you feel it tell me by nodding your head Naruto." The man tells Naruto in a calm voice. Naruto almost immediately nods his head to Lucius. "Now you could connect your chakra to the plants chakra or you could attempt to connect to the universes chakra. If you would like to try nod your head yes and I will tell you how if not nod you head no." Lucius tells the boy who nods his head yes indicating that he would like to try to connect to the universes chakra.

" Now Naruto before I tell you how I'd like to warn you that only three humans have ever connected to the chakra of the universe, so do not get discouraged if you can't. To do sense the universal chakra you have to first enter sage mode. Do those for me now and do not worry you will still be able to connect yourself to the chakra of the earth if you cannot do It." the boy nods and begins to pull the chakra of the very earth into him. When the only change that Naruto develops is a red tint around his eyes the adults who have all read Lucius book are shocked that Naruto is a perfect sage. This is something that no one except the sage of six paths has been able to achieve and he lived one thousand nine hundred and ninety one years ago. Through his research Lucius learned that the man was born at noon on December 25th. But Lucius was drifting in thought and had to get back at the matter at hand. "You're a perfect sage that is most impressive. Most impressive indeed, now try to use your sage chakra to feel beyond the chakra coming from the earth from what I have read it should be a beyond massive chakra source."

Nodding Naruto begins to attempt to feel for a massive chakra source. In attempting to do this the boy begins to unconsciously draw his closes partners' chakra mixing it with the three types of chakra he already is using. As Kurama's chakra enters his system he begins to feel a comforting yet malevolent chakra beyond that of the Earths, beyond even what he can tell is the suns fiery chakra. He could also tell that it's light and dark chakra were truly infinite. "Naruto if you can feel the chakra of the universe. Use your chakra not the chakra you are using to feel it but just your own chakra to attach a link in the form of a line to it." Naruto hears Lucius voice instructing him what to do. The boy dose as he is told and suddenly he feel everything as if he is truly one with the universe as if he is the universe itself, but his head also starts to hurt badly. "Naruto if you have or have not succeeded let go of your sage chakra now." Lucius tells the boy in a worrying tone. The boy dose so almost instantly after Lucius finished speaking.

The boy then emptily grabs his head and falls backwards off his chair screaming in pain. As the only woman at the table grabs the child in her arms and she mutters a pain relieving spell and casts it wandlessly. A few minutes later after the massive headache reseeds to a somewhat more bearable level, Naruto begins to talk. "What was that I felt just now? It felt like I was one with everything and that I was everything? Then my head started to hurt badly." The boy tells the adults as he rests in Narcissa arms since his head still hurts somewhat. "That my boy is something a mortal can never have omnipotence being one with all things in the universe. I take it you were successful in taping into the chakra of the universe itself?" Lucius asks Naruto even though he has a good idea of the answer. "Yes I did feel it I even connected to it like how you told me to." Naruto tells the man as his headache continues to go away.

"That's good because I would not let you do that again since if you had not cut away your store of sage chakra when you did you head would have literally exploded. But you will never have to try again because with that tether you are now the most powerful sensor alive in terms of sensing ability. And before you ask I would have used magic to erase the memory of how to connect to the chakra of the universe from your head Naruto. You do not have to worry about the tether being cut. Once you have fully opened the connection it the connection will be made of the universes indestructible chakra." The man says as Naruto's headache finely completely goes away. "Why would you do that?" Naruto asks the man still a little subdued from his experience as well as feeling a mother embrace for the first time he can remember.

"Because Naruto if you were to attempt the technique again you would not be able to cut the flow of chakra from the universe and would be absorbed into it killing you and also preventing you from entering even limbo. Your existence would effectively be erased. But since that did not happen don't worry about that. Are you feeling better now is your headache gone?" the man asks the boy in a calm voice but the boy could hear a hint of worry in it. Naruto looked around the table for a moment seeing worry hidden in both Lucius and Snape's eyes, he was sure that if he was even a little less observant he would have missed it. "Ya its gone now. That headache was worse then the one I got when granny hit me in the head with a sake cup." the boy said rubbing his head lightly. "Naruto I have to warn you to never attempt to draw on the universal chakra, because if you try you will go into chakra overloaded and quite possibly blow up the plant. The last person who tried to draw on the universal chakra caused the sinking of Atlantis. The man did not have nearly as much charka as you do." Lucius tells the boy whose eyes go wide thinking that that would be bad.

"Now do you what to try your new sensing ability or would you rather wait." Lucius says seeing the look in his wife's eyes. A look that said that if he tried to push the boy he would sleeping on the couch for the next month, and that he would not be getting anything for the next three months…minimum. The boy then perks up and smiles brightly "hell-ya…ouch." the boy says as Narcissa hits him on the head hard. "No swearing Naruto." The woman tells the boy in a stern voice. Looking at the woman Naruto sees a similar look in her eyes to what Lucius saw moments ago. But this one said that if he swore again she would paddle his ass until it was redder then the Weasley's red hair. Not that he knew who the Weasley's were.

Wisely cutting back his reply Naruto smiles again. "Let's do this now Mr. Malfoy." Lucius tells the boy to close his eyes again. "Now stay calm, let go of your senses and look for the connection you made like you would look for nature chakra. Don't be discouraged if you can't find the connection right way it will take some time." Lucius tells the boy remembering just how impatient his mother could be. "And when you can feel it, do not try to pull chakra from it into yourself like you would with nature chakra. Instead push a small amount of chakra into it to allow for a flow of chakra to be able to enter it. The amount you will need is about enough for you to stick to a tree for a second." Lucius instructs the boy on what to do.

Nodding his head the boys closes his eyes and he let's go of his senses focusing on his chakra feeling for the connection he made to the universe. After ten minutes pass and Lucius was about to put a stop to it when he felt Naruto's chakra change slightly. The man knew it was done. The boy had succeeded in activated the connection.

To be continued…

Yes there were star wars references.


End file.
